eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Materials of Valmasia
In Valmasia, many materials beyond the norm exist, created by Kraus as superior materials for construction and usage in everyday life, allowing for humanity's creativity and innovation. In most cases, however, the people have turned many of these materials to the purpose of war and combat. These are many, although not a completely comprehensive list of Valmasia's substances, common and fantastic alike. 'Metals' Adamantite A deep purple ore that mellows out into softer tones, Adamantite is notable for being relatively one thing: A solid barrier. Difficult to melt down, Adamantite is one of the harder substances in Valmasia, at the cost of being ungodly heavy- Getting through an adamantite slab is considered an exercise in futility. Often taking absurd amounts of power from fire magi blacksmiths and a specialized forge to shape into something vaguely like an object, adamantite is one of those things that would probably survive a volcanic eruption or a strike from an imperfect yokai with barely a hint of a dent and melt. In return, the stuff is unsightly heavy, ordinarily unfit for anyone but the brawniest of magi. Instead, it's usually used for protective sheathes and structure reinforcement. It takes well to enchantment as well- Making it a prefered metal for anti-magic collars and dungeon construction material. Even magi have a hard time breaking out of an adamantite cell. While uncommon, it's restrictive use for tools of war directly mean often enough is set aside for building. Density: F+ | Sturdiness: A+ | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: C+ Arcanium A metal crafted by Kraus as one of the first metals in all of Eternia, this metal is by far one of the highest quality materials in all of Valmasia. The deep, black lustre of Arcanium may appear initially unappealing, but quite literally with the correct forging, Arcanium reacts with mana and various other metals to create arcanium in a variety of colors, although one thing remains certain- Short of the most powerful of magical forges, almost nothing will stop Arcanium. Scholars speculate that Eternia's very land is held up on veins of it- Kraus' first created metal to become the lattice of the world. The finest arms and the most powerful of pieces are wrought with the foremost metal of Eternia, and there is almost nothing to best it. Anything in which metal is the ideal piece, Arcanium would undoubtedly be the superior choice; Arcanium itself is considered to represent the divine, and unstoppable will in a working. Density: S | Sturdiness: S | Mystical Capabilities: S | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: SS Blood Copper A rare copper that has a dried blood coloration. It is highly conductive, making it ideal to add to weapons or items that need focus by energy or lightning mages. Occasionally veins of it appear next to copper, and separating the one from the other can be a difficult process. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: B Blue Mercury Long exposure to this material is considered highly dangerous, as bare exposure can eventually result to withdrawal from society, muscle tremors, and extreme paranoia. This metal is of a silvery blue coloration with some translucency. It remains in a liquid state unless it is kept within an extremely cold environment. The most common use is as a 'molten' core of weaponry to assist in swing speed and balance. In olden times, it was used in the process of processing rare furs into felt. This particular process results in strong material, but the health risks related to the metal have all but phased out this process. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: B Cold Iron Cold Iron is Tyrium when charged and enchanted with Energy magic. The anti-magical properties of Tyrium is focused & refined, becoming an engine that absorbs and dampens magical energy in the world around it. Magic circuits that feel it's touch are nulled within seconds, making it an excellent type of anti-magic handcuff, and spells fired around it are either heavily warped and weakened or destroyed outright by it's pull. Cold iron is also a favorite amongst Energy and Metal Magi alike, the metal becomes far more susceptible and willing to ‘bond’ with, allowing them to take advantage of Tyrium's anti-magical properties via sending a small portion of their own magic to 'bond' with the enchantment inside the metal, they enter a symbiosis with the metal - allowing the mana that is sucked out of the surroundings to give a little back to the user. When properly tamed, tempered, and enchanted by a potent energy magi, the violet hues turn into a more obsidian colored nature, and the blues of the metal become less dominant and notable, making it look almost like a darker coloration of Iron, hense the term ‘Cold Iron’. Density: B | Sturdiness: B | Mystical Capabilities: E | Refining Difficulty: A (S+ If magic) | Rarity: A 'Fiery Platinum' A mighty metal produced by the mighty Ryujin himself. It is said that this metal burns brightly with Drakanite hands and shows a similar physic to that of Steel, though what sets it apart is its embodiment of flames surging within it to make the metal look rather red. This metal can only be melded by a fire magi in high of their class and requires a Drakanite presence for the metal to be "Accepting" to be crafted into a weapon, though if one isn't present, the metal shatters at attempts though the pieces can be melded down to make fine jewelery and even for melding into other metals for sub dominant properties'.' Density: D | Sturdiness: B+ | Mystical Capabilities: C+ (A+ If Fire or Energy Magic)| Refining Difficulty: A| Rarity: A (Only found in the Temple/House of Ryujin) 'Iron' A basic metal that is quite easy to refine, and of fair durability and density. Even with the fact that this material lacks nearly all magical affinity, many common soldiery wield blades of this basic metal. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: E- | Refining Difficulty: E | Rarity: E-''' '''Mithril Also known as moonsilver due to its blue-white coloration, Mithril is renowned for it's properties in being light and easy to handle, 'like a feather'. While in pure form it tends to be slightly weaker than steel, oftentimes it is mixed with more mundane metal to lend it backbone. If possible, most magi tend to prefer weapons made of mithril, as small as deposits are in order to be found. Many are in need of mithril's low weight and protection when battle mages are called to court. Many armies tend to stock mithril for their more agile elite where mithril can be successfully purchased, but most of it tends to be heavily alloyed to conserve the low levels, far less effective than the more pure variants, but more numerous and still noticeably lighter than standard sets of their kind. Density: A+ | Sturdiness: C- | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: C+ | Rarity: B Nyctorre A black ore of unnatural birth streaked with dimly-glowing silver lines forming shapes eerily reminiscent of screaming caricatures. It was created by Black Circle occultists centuries ago by transmuting human beings together with Mithril, sacrificing living flesh for mightier steel. It is extremely difficult to produce however and creating a single ingot requires many human sacrifices, a master necromancer, a master occultist and extensive alchemical knowledge. It is one of the most difficult metals to find on Valmasia and is irrevocably cursed; albeit, exceptionally powerful. The dark ore turns a sinister purple when forged. It is weighty, powerful, enchantable- though not a rival to Arcanium it is remarkably close, born from the attempt to produce superior blades without the need of a deity. Nyctorre exudes potent Occult power, is instilled with the grudge of the lingering spirits bound to each piece of ore, and attracts the Undead but leaves them in a dull trance that makes them difficult to control. If the truth of its creation were to become known it'd surely be illegal. When enchanted Nyctorre items sap life from their users in exchange for marvelous power. Density: B+ | Sturdiness A- | Mystical Capabilities A+ | Refining Difficulty: B- | Rarity: S Nyeshk A deep-grey metal that appears nearly ''identical to iron in coloration. It is extremely rare, especially so in Valmasia, and not a single reported cavern has been found with an abundance of the material; however, there are rumors of a minor sparsity within the bounds of Gehenna, another continent far beyond the peace barriers. It is excessively heavy and excessively dense, weighing roughly ten times greater than iron per pound (whereas Adamantite weighs an approximate three times more than iron per pound). As a result, it retains very little practicality for weaponry or armor beyond magi-utilized sorts, all but the strongest of warriors and the most cunning of enchanters capable of either brute-forcing the insane weight of any fair quantity of Nyeshk or finding some alternative, rune-borne way to heft it. In order to forge it or even refine the ore in the first place, it is reported that one requires the hottest flames in the sturdiest furnace with the most talented smith at the helm; hyperbole, perhaps, but nevertheless at least partly true. While heat of magical origins is not necessarily required to melt down Nyeshk, one would be hard-pressed to find a natural flame capable of rising to the temperatures required to even dent the intense heft that the iron look-alike bears. '''Density: SS | Sturdiness: A+ | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: A+ | Rarity: S' 'Orichalcum' Occasionally referred to as 'True Gold', generally considered the softest of the magical metals prior to alloy. Found in the depths of the ocean, orichalcum is easily mistaken for plain gold after being melted down for workings- But the difference is in it's sheer tenacity and magical absorption. Able to be woven into the fineness of threads, or sheets, orichalcum is the ideal metal to use in arcane jewelry for enchantment, short of something as impressive as Arcanium. Exceptionally malleable, it refuses to melt in ordinary fires- Only forges stoked with the power of mana can melt it, although it requires a significantly lower temperature to do so than almost any other metal, melting easily once so charged with magic power. The difficulty of obtaining orichalcum makes it exceptionally rare, although it can be used for impressive creations of aesthetic beauty as well as practicality. Enchanted gowns made from orichalcum enlaced sheets of silk can be worn to the finest of galas, but provide as effective a barrier as an ordinary suit of mail against mundane weapons. Nonetheless, it's important to remember that while effective against the ordinary, magical weapons can cut through orichalcum like butter, not unlike the soft gold itself. Density: D | Sturdiness: E+ | Mystical Capabilities: A | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: A Steel Sturdier than iron, steel often finds use among warriors and tradesmen alike. Warriors, be they military or mercenary, often protect themselves with armor made out of steel or arm themselves with weapons made out of it, if they can afford it. It is essential for blossoming smiths, as before you can move from a mere amateur to journeyman, you must first learn how to make something with steel. Frostvale's variant is especially popular, becoming an integral part in its Smithing Industry. For the common soldier, however, the material and weapons made from it can be expensive, especially if you value quality above simply having a weapon made from the material. If not, there are cheaper equivalents but they are noticeably inferior to truly high-quality steel swords or plate. Steel is forged using coal, low carbon iron, and a variety of other materials though the technique varies from race to race and, sometimes, even culture to culture. Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: E | Refining Difficulty: D- | Rarity: E Soul Steel / Sebathium Vastly Similar to regular steel on a level of appearance, however without a skilled energy magi, either through technique or potency, this metal cannot be manifested physically for more than but a few seconds. Unlike regular steel, however, this material is steeped in mystical capabilities. Rather than forge soul steel, one uses energy or mystic energy to mold the weapon to a final form, in which this weapon becomes coined as a transcendent weapon, able to shift into and out of this new form by calling upon the 'soul' of the weapon. Metal magi, while unable to conjure the material with just metal magic can maintain this effect without using energy through weapon melding. Within the Spirit Realm this material consistently manifests, and is generally found mostly within the cores of non-soul beasts, creatures brought to life to be a filler whilst many of the souls that comprise this reach of Eternia's full dimensions, to prevent a, whilst improbable, plausible collapse of the spirit realm. Density: D | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: C+ | Refining difficulty C+ | Rarity: A Tyrium Tyrium is the base material of Cold Iron. This metal is known for its inhumane properties. Magic is the base of Eternia, and things without magic-- such as Vampires, are seen as inhumane, almost otherworldly, as if they do not belong. So too does this metal follow such a trend. A truly rare metal found in the most unsuspecting of locations, Tyrium is a blocky material of deep purples and even deeper blues. It is best known for its anti-magical properties and it’s more refined state: Cold Iron. Without the proper enchantment or charges, Tyrium becomes a rather dangerous material. It saps the user of their mana, feasting upon leylines like a parasite. Unlike Cold Iron which dampens, weakens, or destroys spells, it seems to draw spells into it whilst simultaneously dragging away the portion of the power to feed itself and allowing a mundane amount to strike the wearer. It is, in a sense, a double-edged sword, offering resistance to spells in general but also eating away ones mana and making them an easier to strike target. Metal Melding with Tyrium is particularly dangerous, although it is, much like its refined state of Cold Iron, rather susceptible to bond with, those that do so will find themselves almost always wearing or wielding the metal. They tend to obsess over it endlessly, or converse with it. Whilst the Melding with cold iron focuses it into an Engine that a magi could potentially use, melding with Tyrium is akin to a “Suit of Armor wearing a Person.” or a "Weapon wielding a Person". Rumors state that Tyrium is created by creatures that hide away even from Kraus’s gaze, for those that mine it speak of odd dreams, horrific nightmares, or grandiose hallucinations. It is a material rumored to be a favorite amongst Vampires due to their lack of magical use. Density: A | Sturdiness: B | Mystical Capabilities: ? | Refining Difficulty: A (S+ if magic) | Rarity: A Teardrop Tyrium Teardrop Tyrium theoretically does not exist, it can only be 'created' or 'birthed'. A mineral first discovered within the Jaws of Hades, the first three samples of Teardrop Tyrium were taken by the hands of Vanessa Vesya an Aspiring Blacksmith, Stonehog the Mercenary, and Arilma. Unlike most metals, Teardrop Tyrium is a purpleblack material with dimly glowing red veins which rush across it, the ore is fleshy upon the touch, as if one was gripping at a chunk of raw meat rather then refinable ore. Alongside this peculiar trait is the fact that Teardrop Tyrium appears to be alive''' in some way, shape or form. It bleeds a thick sanguine ichor and pulsates like a beating heart or a cavernous wall of flesh. Due to this odd state of sorts it can be refined in many ways, made into malleable trinkets, baubles, hefty handed blades or shields, or even something as simple as a writhing chain-link shirt. Teardrop Tyrium is much like Tyrium itself, but dripping in depravity, the twisted metal is sentient and preys upon the users mentality. It most notably reacts strongly towards Exorcism and Occultism as the metal feasts off emotions, intensifying them to nay zealous levels, making them perfect for cursed yet powerful pieces of gear. The metal resonates well with its creator, it is advised that those whom wish to refine and smith Teardrop Tyrium do so themselves rather then using another blacksmith as the metal will feast upon both mana and emotions of the person working upon it, molding to shape their needs and wants in an attempt to appease its creator. The Neries of Nerebia may whisper of Teardrop Tyrium with both reverence and fear, whilst Tyrium is the Blood of the Dreamer, it is said that Teardrop Tyrium is the flesh of the newborn, a way to truly become one of the Dreamer's blessed children, and yet some think this is going beyond the whims of being It's faithful servants, and that it is sinful to wish for more then what they are given... Alas, Teardrop Tyrium is a dangerous thing to scavenge for, where someone is always bound to lose something, and only within the deepest bowels of depravity, where naught a single glimmer of light nor hope remains. '(Only Available through HIGH CoD events, extremely high, we talking Silas levels of CoD high.)' Although it is possible to purify Teardrop Tyrium it will lose much of its traits and return to being normal Tyrium, the only possible way to purify Teardrop Tyrium is not through the light, but rather through illusion and energy magic, where the Purifier will be sent on a spiritual journey through Nightmarish landscapes and abhorrent abominations, usually a tangled mess of disjointed dreams in a sense. Artifacts made of Teardrop Tyrium require the same ritual but the Artifact may have manifested itself with a sentient being which will put up a much more challenging fight then unrefined Teardrop Tyrium. '(Requires an event to purify the ore/ingots, requires a CoI or CoD event for purifying Artifacts)' '''Density: S | Sturdiness: A | Mystical Capabilities: ? | Refining Difficulty: SS | Rarity: S' Minerals Blood of Palthus A thick oily substance, it is typically found where great battles have been fought or huge natural disasters. Since it is only found when the earth has been wounded, it is thought by the Cyclops and other worshipers to be the blood of the being known as Palthus. The blood is known to be able to burn really well, but if refined into an item while forging or into a potion is its true properties unleashed. Giving the items and potions minor to moderate earth properties. Density: E | Sturdiness: F | Mystical Capabilities: C+ | Refining Difficulty: C | Rarity: C+ Elemental Orbs Shards of elemental orbs can sometimes be found within animals that have mystic abilities. They must be gathered carefully and fused together into orbs that are used to enchant weapons. Sometimes, but rarely, whole orbs can be found that are stronger then those pieced together from shards. They come in the elements of Dark, Earth, Fire, Light, Water, Lightning and Wind. Even beyond that still, in particularly dense pockets of the requisite locale, Large Lodestones of elemental orbs can be found, particularly in the resting place of an extinction event against a creature within a locale, or even one beign solitarily that has essence too potent to condense into an ordinary orb. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: C- | Refining Difficulty: C | Rarity: D+ If found in its whole form: Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: B If found in a lodestone form: Density: E | Sturdiness: B | Mystical Capabilities: (Varies based on size) A- to S-''' '''Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: (For fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning) A, (for non Basic elements) S Elemental Secor A mix of natural energies bled from Lodestones of Elemental orbs, and manufactured energies from magi employing the proper element before them, these gemstones are impressively potent in spite of their small stature, perhaps given from the source of their seeming crystallization. Combination elements requiring either a much rarer lodestone of such, or taking a chance of the secor being made to merely be bicameral and carrying the two comprising elements at significantly lesser potency, instead of the fuller potency of a successful elemental union. Elemental Secor tends to be magically dense, carrying much more of a weight to its mana footprint than it does in actual physical heft. Elemental Secor solidifies from employed mana in the presence of the lodestone so long that properly fits the element at play to which combination elements should be either done around the proper lodestone, or the two constituent elements, for example, magma secor requires either a Magma Elemental Lodestone, or a fire and earth pair, however the latter means has a mildly high chance of failing and becoming a lesser bicameral secor. Density: D+ | Sturdiness: C- | Mystical Capabilities: (Varies based on refinement) C- to B+ per secor | Refining Difficulty: (Varies based on lodestones) C to A- | Rarity: (Requires an elemental lodestone) B Eye of Inki A clear mineral found most commonly at the Plague Waters, a fallen city of the Sirenia people. It can occasionally be found along coastlines or in reefs. The transluscent-like material has a rainbow sheen and a black core heavily resembles a squid eye. Several of them can be ground up and processed into a strong glass that maintains its opal sheen with dark flecks in it. This glass is often blown into orbs or molded into crystals used as focusing points in staves or placed in the pommels of weaponry. It can also be ground with elemental orbs or other minerals to give any resulting products a desired affinity. Density: C | Sturdiness: B- | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: A Frostspark Sapphire A magically dense cousin of the common sapphire gemstone, a clear defining trait however is it's only found in caverns within Frostvale near ice flows, making its rarity nearly on par with Arcanium itself. It is comparably potent with other materials, like Tempestine and Blood of Palthus, however with ice magi this gemstone's effects are quite amplified and can even conjure frost from contextual mana application alone. Density: D | Sturdiness: C+ | Mystical Capabilities: C(B+ with ice) | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: S- to A+ (dependent on the area.) Harmonized Quartz A quartz stone that has a rainbow hue as it glimmers in light. It is incredibly sensitive to harmonizing with vibrations, making it ideal for enchanting or enhancing items with sound magic. In its raw form, it is easily susceptible to sounds and vibrations that can cause cracks within. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A+ | Rarity: B+ Monoceros Seed Instead of a seed, this is a jagged brown stone that greatly resembles the pit of a peach. Rarely found in the Sarab Desert, it is only functional as a magical material once it has spent decades openly exposed to cosmic energy from the night sky. They are highly valued as materials used in doing either cosmic or energy enchantments, and highly valued by Oscuri for their ability to improve rieka flow. (It's an ether element item). Density: S | Sturdiness: S | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: A Noptera Fossil Noptera were once an ancient race of insect-like humanoids that roamed the Sarab Desert. They were said to be twice as tall as the average man, with growths of exoskeleton that protected them in the harsh environment. Long since extinct, their fossils can sometimes be found deep in the caverns of this arid place. However, their brittle ancient nature make them difficult to use. As the whole thing is prone to cracking if handled improperly. An expert in their craft can process the material to keep its dense nature. Density: A- | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: A Onyx Nazarite Usually, crystalline structures are formed in such a manner that promotes the storage of a singular sort of mana; or, alternatively, a manner that promotes the conductivity of a certain breed of magic. Depravity is frequently a slurry of magicks and not by any means a singular sort of magical power, however, and thus is it usually quite difficult to store very primal, purified evil in any common stone or metal or gem. Onyx, however, is different altogether. When a great many sorts of crystals and metals grow in close proximity to oneanother, they begin to unnaturally fuse - and if under the passive or active flow of nearby evil, their structures are quick to intermingle and intersect in an unholy matrimony. This process is grueling even with a strongly depraved magi fueling it, and the formation of a single chunk of an Onyx gem can take multiple years-- depending on one's mentality, though, are the results likely worth the wait and/or the effort put into stealing this treasure from whatever artificer put time into it in the first place. Onyx is capable of massive storage of depraved energies. When these stones fill with such a great presence of evil that a sort of critical mass is reached, they gain a certain discernation; much like a human can be specified to one Sin of the Seven after dedicated villainy, Onyx undergoes a similar transformation as it sorts through the depravity allotted for its decided Sin. Each of the seven breeds of Onyx bear peculiar properties of their own, but a general consensus suggests the below power level across all sorts. Alternative, less-known names for the Onyx gem are Onyx Nazarite, which is the more scientific and/or technical reference, and Sinstone-- a more blunt depiction of Onyx' true purpose. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: S- | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: S Rock of Palthus A dense and very sturdy crystal that forms from that of the Blood of Palthus. After decades of hiding in the ground, after a battlefield. The oil can very rarely turn into a crystal that radiates powerful Earth magic. Due to the lack of exposure to any erosion this crystal is extremely difficult to break down and do something with. Taking a multitude of Earth magi to reshape it into a basic shape. Density: D | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: B+ | Refining difficulty: S | Rarity: A+ Tempestine A silvery-green material... Weapons made with Tempestine are often much more agile than they look, able to be swung with ease as the liquid is naturally aerodynamic, and fills gaps within metals. To work into physical weapons it often needs time to dry in the open air until it becomes more like a powder or used in its natural form. This process can take days. For best use with Wind Magic, it is preferable to stay in liquid form. It's natural form is a silver gem with a green shine, pressuring the gem with Mana will cause it to melt into a liquid. It is known by Ookami as Asena's Tears due to it's magically-powerful liquid state. Density: B | Sturdiness: F | Mystical Capabilities: C+(A+ for Wind Magic) | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: B Voltic Amber Volitc amber needs to be specially gathered in a forest during a lightning storm. The sap from trees that is struck by lightning will harden and contain a bit of the lightning that has seared it into Amber. The Volitic amber glows slightly and has a dark yellow appearance. Small amounts of the material are commonly gathered and used as light sources for commoners, although these pieces do not have enough power to do much else. Extremely rare versions of this are large sized pieces of Amber, containing huge amounts of energy, these ones take on a more dark scorched appearance, with lines of glowing amber on them, these pieces of amber typically are only found in the deepest parts of the forest on the oldest of trees, ones capable of surviving multiple lightning strikes over the years. Density: D | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: C(B+ with Lightning) | Refining Difficulty: C | Rarity: A 'Flora' Atalanta's Respite The old stories go that the first female champion of Valmasia died within the Bygone woods attempting to find her sister, Etheldred. What was growing by her skeleton, found years later, was a plain looking clover that was later named Atalanta's Respite. A rare flower, hard to tell apart from regular clovers, can be crafted in incredibly powerful potions or salves. It is rumored to be able to remove scars, used to hasten healing of serious injuries, and in some cases cure blindness or deafness. It is highly prized by nature mages who weave the flowers into objects to increase their defensive capabilities. It is only found in the areas around Bygone and the Citadel. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: S | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: S Brimstone Honeywart A ash colored flower that has the faint scent of sulfur to it. It is found blooming only during times where snow has melted during the short Frostvalian spring. Honey made from its nectar is foul tasting, but can be process in a lotion that greatly diminishes the appearance of scars and heals burns quickly. The rare plant can be pressed into an oil used to quench weaponry in, and it is believed that weapons treated this way are more suitable for fire enchantments. It is valued among blacksmiths for this reason, as materials that improve the defense against or casting of fire magics outside of dragon parts are rare. Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: B Dread Ebony Eyrean Ebony is beyond hundreds of years old and many trees of its nature transmogrify into Yokai-like monstrosities of individually unique, carnivorous flora. Dread Ebony has incredible mystic capabilities when used for Occultisms. Unlike common Ebony, it also clings to life, continuing to grow and absorb energy well after its been fashioned into items. (-Will mandatory for Forbidden Ebony items) This Ebony drips with a purple sap that hisses with shade-mist; it is ordinarily quite poisonous, except to the Occultic, though Magi aren't threatened by its toxicity. Forbidden Ebony does have a tendency to produce many sharp thorns however which makes items made of it troublesome to maintain and regularly use. Sturdiness: C+ (A for dark Ironbark) Mystic Capabilities: B- (A+ if used for Occult) Rarity: B+ Ebony Black wood harvested from the most ancient of trees, deep in the Wychwood and Bygone, Ebony is only available from trees that have not only soaked in the dark energy, but flourished in spite of it, living long lives. Harvesting ebony en masse is impossible, but the yokai infested regions often cultivate a sizable amount when cleared of the foul beasts. Nonetheless, the market for ebony is, naturally, beyond it's lovely usage in talismans and trinkets to absorb the destructive mana, relatively low even with it's rarity, and as such is relatively unpoached. It is often considered an amazing channel of occult power, working impressively to make staves that can channel the black magic. Being a wood, carpentry is relatively easy and carving is usually intricate, but a simple raw staff can often do, beyond having to fight hostile creatures to acquire it. Density: B | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: C(A for Dark Magic) | Refining Difficulty: E+ | Rarity: C+ Iron Oak A very rare tree thought to be cut down to extinction during the times of Arthor Pendragon centuries ago. It is highly receptive to rune magic and absorption of mana. In olden times, it was often used for swords, spears, or any items used by magi who also specialized in sword-arts. Iron Oak is also highly sought after as the number one material to use in limb replacements, as its ability to be easily carved allows for more intricate and beautiful designs. How it is forged is that after all the carving, embellishments, and enchantments are in place, the wood is then polished with oil, usually mineral but specialized oils are sometimes used, which hardens the wood too a consistency tougher then even the highest quality steels. Due to the slow growth rate, cultivation is near impossible. They grow around the area of the Citadel. Density: C | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: B Leaves of the Yokai Tree Certain trees around the Citadel have razor sharp leaves that leak a milkish looking ichor. Cuts from the leaves can induce vomiting, dizziness, and in higher doses cause full on violent rages. Once removed from the tree, the leaves quickly start to lose potency once removed from the tree and often take an experienced alchemist or nature mage to preserve them quickly. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: A+ | Rarity: B Fauna Ambergris This substance originates from the digestive tracks of whales and is found occasionally floating on the oceans or washed up on the shore on beaches. It can be sold as a high price as it can be made into a waxy substance releases a fragrant mist when slowly melted. Those among the rich and elite believe that wafting this mist on their faces is a way to decrease the appearance of wrinkles and appear younger in age. It can also be added to potions to lengthen any effects that they might have. However it has a flavor similar to spoiled cheese. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: C | Rarity: B Dark Boar Boars that have been raised around areas heavy with depravity have developed resistance to dark magic. Their hides make for a slightly tougher leather then the standard boar, and have been used to make leather armor by individuals living around the swamp areas for generations. They are found in the areas of the swamp, Bygone Woods, and sometimes around the Citadel itself. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: C | Rarity: C Dragonbone Extremely tough and sharp when smithed. Obviously difficult for blacksmiths to shape however, since it's not an actual metal, the bone requiring potentially months of patient shaping in order to take form as a piece of armor or weaponry from a master, not even the most of exquisite of tools . Its use as a material as well gathers the scorn and hatred of Drakanites due to their belief in Ryujin. Leather from these beasts are equally as hard to work with, but can be fashioned into clothing or accessories. Density: E+ | Sturdiness: A | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: B+ Fairy Dust Fairy dust is made of crushed up fairies, a very rare and highly magical race of beings. It can be used to amplify strength of potions as well as increasing powers of runes made during rune writing. Density: F | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: A | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: S Leather Basic bovine leather, used in vambraces and hardened into basic jerkins everywhere. Density: D+ | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: E | Refining Difficulty: D | Rarity: E-''' '''Trystle Cricket Within the Trystle caves there is where a large and rare cricket resides. Its shell can be ground up to produce the most brilliant looking inks, that are a metallic in hue. An expert craftsman can dye clothe in bronze, silver, or even gold if the ink was mixed properly. Cloth treated with the ink becomes tough and durable, harder to pierce by standard weapons and more resistant against earth magic. Density: D | Sturdiness: C+ | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: C '''Stinnox'Shell''' Carapace harvested from the dangerous beasts of the deserts, the thick insectoid armor from the poisonous monsters of the deep Sarab is notable for it's tough nature. The Wanderer's Valley has a process to make the plates flexible that is used to make it into a leathery format. Density: E | Sturdiness: C+ | Mystical Capabilities: E | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: D+ TalonedTeal The taloned teal is a 'flightless' waterfowl who has small feathers thicker then fur. Teals are about as tall as a human knee, have dense bones, and are often a greenish brown color. It is also one of the few animals capable of casting magic, somehow using gravity magic to move quickly about to hunt for their favorite foods, either insects or small fish. Pelts and bones of the creatures are sometimes used in gravity enchantments Density: C | Sturdiness: C+ | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: A Valamyra It's a gemstone commonly used to amplify healing rituals but it can be used for removing curses and purging corrupted objects Found in the gullet of Garuda, stones eaten that are polished by the garuda in their gizzard before they are eventually coughed up and settled into the nests of the Garuda. The enzymes of the gizzard alter the stones, smoothing and enchanting them with a faint amount of mana. Density: C | Sturdiness: C+ | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: A Illegal Materials Working with these materials is considered highly illegal and discouraged within most villages. Drakanite For those seeking to build materials out of dragon parts would find that the wings, horns, and claws brought on by the Drakanite halfshift are made of pure mana that dissolve once detached from the body. However the thicker bones of the body are much sturdier than a human's and is a decent substitute for any item in need of sturdy bone. Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: C Mimics The black oozen creatures are not known to have many practical uses. Mimics are highly acidic and viscous. Their bodies have been known to form crystalline structures that are durable enough to make castles out of, however to get them into that form and as use as a viable material is very difficult. However the liquid state may still have uses in potion making, this is still highly untested. Density: D | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: S Sirenia For the aquatic species around Valmasia known as Sirenia, the uses of their bodies is up for debate. Fact is hard to separate from fiction. Flesh from a mermaid's tail may be able to heal the most dangerous of diseases. Pelt from a Selkie might be crafted into powerful fur that is highly resistant to the dark arts. It is still hardly unknown, as the species rarely travels to land and not many specimens are available for study. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: A | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: S Gore Arcanium The twisting pit acting as a grave for the fallen Apostles and their curdled essence has reached deep into the Sarab; stretching low enough to breach a single subterranean vein of Arcanium, the fleshscape of Hellish horrors does possess in it a feasible source of the metal, though only at the end of its terrors. Worse still, the Arcanium within the pit has already been influenced by chaotic Night and the whispers of the lingering evil which inhabits the forbidden zone. This Arcanium is a thick black-red, always covered in bloody pulp, wherein its mined from thick mats of fibrous flesh that seem to be trying to integrate with the metal. It is entirely common to find fingers and eyeballs- all eerily, autonomously functioning- dangling to pieces of this legendary and yet ominous ore. Any noble usage would necessitate intense purification of the substance... or, its taint could be ignored, perhaps exploited for its reserves of Belial-bestowed mana... Density: S | Sturdiness: S | Mystical Capabilities: S- (S+ if used Corrupted) | Refining Difficulty: S+ | Rarity: S Fingerbone Glass An eerie substance found in sheets and pillars within 'The Pit'; this odd substance is a combination of human bone, an unnatural glass derived of blood-like compounds and crystalline veins of tainted sap from harrowing origins. Unique for its possession of mana circuitry which reacts to Depravity, this fragile material can be used as a potent addition to mystically-inclined items, as it gushes with foul, rotten mana in reaction to depravity coursing it. It smells of both blood and a nearly herbal, sharp bitter scent. Useless if 'purified'. Density: F- | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: A+ (Corrupted) | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: S- ''' '''Moon's Teeth Formed from once-natural subterranean formations of geodes and crystals, these jagged, shimmering white shards now form eerie shapes of skeletons and countenances writhing together nearly in imitation of celestial hells above or the bowels of Belial; these lumps of crystalline silver-white ore can be forged, but erupt violently into puffs of chaotic smoke laced with begrudging hexes and ghostly ash. After being forged the substance bears a resemblance to silver... but all forged objects wrought of Moon's Teeth perpetually shed glowing ash, and Magi can see they drip visibly with poignant Depravity. Cleansing this metal linked to the astral dead produces regular iron and copious sums of corpsely, blood-wetted ash; it draws on spirit magic and houses spectres of the lost, though not their souls- only the echoes of their doom and Lunar mana. Density: C- | Sturdiness: B | Mystical Capabilities: B+ | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: C+ Neries Gem The Gem of the Neries is its connection to the Dreamer, and the Dreamer works in mysterious ways! The Dreamer perceives those that take the gem as those that my have interest in it, however there is a particular way to go about it! If the Neries is killed before its gem is taken then the gem is absolutely useless, as the Dreamer believes that the attacker has no interest in it and severs the bond. Usually it is impossible to extract the gem from the pile of silver goop they become anyway. But! If the gem is removed whilst the Neries in question is alive, then it shall remain active. The potency of the gem can vary depending on the strength of the worshiper, however it does grant nightmares and dreams of the Dreamer, urging them to succumb to its worship and acting like it is trying to 'guide' them into a better life. Although a rarity to see it used in anything, the Neries gem can be potent- placed within the hilts of blades, adorned as a necklace or a ring, so on and so fourth, granting the wearer defense against the anti-magic, whilst simultaneously cursing them with visions of the Dreamer. Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: A | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: S Category:World